Marley and Beauden
by SamEvans17
Summary: He's an ex- Rugby Player and she's a future singer, what could these two possibly have in common? Well they do work at Breadstix together, and what could bond two people more than switching out roles to avoid your friends? Probably a lot... but lets see where this goes.
1. And That's Beauden

**A/N: So this here, not my usual I know, but it's for my forum Project Insanity, and since it's a little weird to RP with myself I decided to write up all my little head cannons for Marley and my OC Beauden, since I had a dream and now I ship them… so I decided it needs to happen and this is the least weird way so enjoy :D**

**(PS. His face claim is Beauden Barrett the New Zealand Rugby Player for the All Blacks, he's just kinda my favourite All Black and he's super talented and yeah, again enjoy :D)**

"Hey um Beauden," Marley lightly taps the taller guy on the shoulder.  
Turning around he smiles at Marley, "Yeah?"  
"Could you service table five for me please?" she clasps her hands together.  
He turns to look at the table, "Are they bothering you or something?" Beauden asks cautiously.  
"Oh no, nothing like that," Marley shakes her head, "I just know them, and they're pretty much here to watch me fail, so I'd really appreciate…"  
"No worries, I'll take table five," he nods, smiling at her again, taking the notepad and pen from her apron, "I'll need this though yeah?" he holds it up with a chuckle as he walks off to the table.

During her break Marley stood leaning against one of the kitchen's benches, she was well out of their way as she scrolled through her phone, occasionally looking up to look out the serving window.  
"Still there," she mumbles to herself for what must be the hundredth time, rolling her eyes she turns back to her phone.  
"They just asked for the check."  
She jumped as she heard the voice behind her.  
"You know in case you were wondering, and they did ask again if you were here."  
"What'd you say?" Marley raises an eyebrow.  
"I'll get your bill," he chuckles.  
Marley chuckles, "Nice, they're gonna completely explode with questions tomorrow," she shakes her head slightly.

…

Pushing the door open Marley steps out into the cold, she stops, still holding the door open. It was yet another night she'd chickened out and rushed, not waiting even though his shift finished at the same time as hers.  
She'd been advised to just ask, get it over with, but the thing is, what if he said no, or worse just laughed at her. She shook her head the thought, and took another step forward before taking a deep breath and turned around, slamming right into something. Taking an involuntary step back she almost slips, almost being the word because Beauden grabs her arms quickly yanking her forward.  
"You okay there?" he raises an eyebrow as he tries to hold back his brewing laughter.  
"I'm good thanks, loosing circulation, but good," Marley nods quickly, as he lets go of her arms.  
"Sorry," he chuckles slightly.  
"It's fine, was, I didn't mind," she shrugs, folding her arms across her chest.  
Beauden smiles, looking around them a little.  
"So," Marley starts slowly.  
"Do you need a ride home?"  
"Actually yeah that would be great," Marley nods, smiling at him.  
"Sure it's just down the road a little."  
"Cool," Marley nods as they start to walk.  
"It's really cold here."  
"I presume it doesn't get like this where you're from then? Cause this isn't our coldest, it snows here you know," she chuckles.  
"I've heard, but where I'm from, aka New Zealand it's summer right now, but even in winter I can normally wear shorts throughout it."  
"Wow, no negatives then?" Marley raises an eyebrow.  
"Nope it doesn't get that low, it doesn't snow in the North Island, only the South."  
"I guess that's kinda like the different states, except they're named better," Marley jokes, "I mean North and South, that's not very imaginative," she chuckles.  
"No well there's Stewart Island too, right down the bottom."  
"Oh wow, we managed to name all our 50 states properly."  
"That's because there's 50, we have three islands, North, South and Stewart are perfectly fine," Beauden chuckles.  
"Sure, whatever you say," Marley laughs, patting him lightly on the back. Opening the door to his car as he unlocks it. "Have you been to all the islands?"  
"I just got to wait for it to warm up a bit," he says gesturing to the car as he gets in. "Not Stewart Island, I've visited the South Island and I lived in the North Island," he explains. How many states have you visited?"  
"Okay. Not many," Marley shrugs. "California, Illinois, Michigan and I'm from Indiana, and I may have crossed the border of Kentucky once, but I'm not sure."  
"I take it you don't go to the beach often then?" Beauden raises an eyebrow, cause I know there's not one near here."  
"No, I've only been to the beach twice, once in Michigan and once when we were in LA for Nationals," she shrugs.  
"Wow, in New Zealand, you're pretty much a half hour from a beach at all times, not always a good one, but still, better than twice in your life."  
"Yeah, twice and once on a plane, that was the most terrifying thing ever."  
"You don't like flying then?"  
"Heights, can't stand them, I mean I still don't know why I chose to go to Six Flags for my birthday."  
"Six Flags is?"  
"A theme park," Marley answers quickly.  
"Oh right, I totally knew that," Beauden chuckles, before starting up the car. "Do you mind road spotting?"  
"Road what?" Marley frowns.  
"Just I only got my licence converted a few weeks ago, and Fliss road spots for me," Beauden tries to explain.  
"I'm not sure what you want me to do," she turns to face him again.  
"Make sure I drive on the right side of the road please."  
"Ohh, right, does it really make that much of a difference, like I mean obviously you have to cause otherwise you'll crash, but I mean is it really so different?"  
"It actually is, I have problems with corners, I go to go to the left, but I'm meant to stay on the right."  
"Can you not just copy what the other cars do?" she chuckles.  
"Well not if there's no one in front of me."  
"Oh well duh," Marley smiles a little looking down. "Hey…"  
"Yea…" he starts at the same she does, gesturing for her to go first.  
"Um," Marley briefly pauses, thinking it over once again. "Would you like to go to a party? It's on New Year's Eve, I mean it's totally cool if you'd rather hang out with your cousin, or do whatever, I just thought I'd ask, it could be fun, like I don't even like parties normally myself, but I thought I'd ask," she rambles.  
Beauden chuckles a little through her mini-rant. "I'd love to go," he turns to smile at her.

**A/N:** **And so that's just a small start, just so you get to know Beauden a little (cause I'm presuming you know Marls, lol :) But yeah I have a bunch of little Head-cannons for these two, and I'm totally open to suggestions from you guys, and I hope you like what I've started here :)**


	2. Asking Beauden

**A/N: So I'm pretty crap at keeping to dates, so lets just say here's some more Beauden and Marley :D**

**If Only We Were There will be updated as soon as I can manage, I've run into a little trouble with it, so until then.. enjoy this...**

* * *

**Asking Beauden**

Marley rushed up to Sam in the hallway at school, a huge smile on her face. He jumps as she grabs his sleeve.  
"Geez Marls, what, even… what?" he asks as he turns to face her.  
"I asked him, at work yesterday, I asked him, and he said yeah, even though his cousin totally told me he hated dances and never went to his own, he said yes to me, and I can't stop smiling," she says bouncing a little in her spot.  
Sam smiles, "Okay, now that's totally awesome, I mean not for me, cause if you didn't get around to asking him, I know you would have asked me, because you know, we're just besties like that," Sam jokes in a girly voice he puts on, even flicking his hand that Marley slaps away. "No but seriously Marls, that's awesome for you, and now I don't have to hunt him down and hurt him for saying no to you."  
Marley shakes her head, laughing at Sam's jokes, "Yeah okay, you're hilarious Sam."  
"So, who else have you told, or am I the lucky first, like with New Year's, which by the way, ended up working out for you, and it's totally why he said yes in the this place to going to the dance with you, you still owe me a thank you, because it was my brilliant idea for me and Kitty to kiss so that Beauden would know he had to kiss you," he nods.  
"Wow, had makes it sound like he didn't want to Sam… so you think he actually didn't want to! And that he only did because you and Kitty were kissing?" she goes wide eyed at her blonde friend.  
"No, no, he so wanted to kiss you Marls, what me and Kitty did was just a reminder that he should in case he was nervous or anything, because you know even tough kiwi-guys that show no emotions, still have them."  
"You're sure?" she raises an eyebrow. "And he shows emotion okay, I saw him get really pissed off at work the other day, he was so close to decking one of the customers, but I don't blame him, I mean they made me cry," she shrugs.  
"I'm sure," Sam nods, before raising an eyebrow with a smile.  
Marley looks at Sam with a glare, "Are you laughing at me because they made me cry?"  
"No way, no… I was just thinking about what you said. So those customers made you cry? And then Beauden wanted to hit them?"  
"Well they were really rude to him after he took the table from me because I was so upset. Like they made fun of his accent, and called him mean names."  
"Yeah but Marls, I made fun of his accent at the party, like to his face, and he just laughed, no Marls he wanted to hit them because they upset you, that's what pissed him off, he's too tough to care about a little bit of name calling and whatever," he talks quicker and quicker, getting more excited as he explained.  
"I highly doubt that Sam, they were just as mean to him as they were to me."  
"Why do you always do this? Like you always act like you're not good enough, cause I know you are okay, he likes you Marls, and that is sure proof, and I wasn't there, but I know it is, he's a guy and I'm a guy and I speak guy. He's one of the good guys, he was looking out for you, because he cares, and because he likes you."  
"Yeah but you and Ryder look out for me and you care, but that doesn't mean you guys like me," she shrugs.  
"Well we both have girlfriends, Beauden however does not… yet."

…

"You're mental Beaudy."  
"Shut up Cory," Beauden rolls his eyes, motioning for him to move out of the way of the TV.  
Looking behind himself quickly Cory backs towards the TV so he was completely blocking it. "Mental I tell you, mental!"  
"Who's mental?" Felicity asks with a frown as she walks into the apartment.  
Cory turns quickly to her and Beauden smiles as the TV comes into view again.  
"Your cousin that's who, insane he is."  
"Why now? Did he trip you while you were showing off again? Cause that's not mental that's just funny," she folds her arms with a sly smile.  
"No. He's going to some high school dance. He never even went with Nieve or Gracie and he actually nailed t…"  
"Oh you bastard, you cannot be serious okay! It is not all about sex all the time. He likes her and if that means going to some pretentious American dance then so be it… so what. And for the record Beauden's not a complete pig like you, got it?"  
"Yes Ma'am," Cory says sarcastically, even giving her a mock salute as she goes into her bedroom. Turning he notices Beauden out of the corner of his eye. "Are you laughing me? Are you seriously laughing at me… You want me to hurt you, cause I will hurt you."  
Slowly, still chuckling Beauden stands up, and looks down on Cory, "Remember, you're staying in my place, so my rules, and I'm bigger than you, faster than you, and you don't stand a chance and you know, don't go there Cory, just don't go there."  
They both stare each other down for a moment before breaking out into laughter.  
"You never had me Bro," Cory slaps Beauden on the back.  
"I did and you know it," he laughs, sitting back down.  
"Yeah I lied, I may have shit myself," Cory jokes, sitting down next to him.  
"You're lucky I know you're joking," Beauden turns to him.  
"Yeah…" He nods. "Do you know where Izz… is?"  
"Say that without laughing now… try it I dare you!"  
"No I can't, it's a stupid pun," Cory laughs.  
"I'm not even sure it's a pun but I'm not one for correcting people." They both turn to look at Felicity's door.  
"FLISS!"

…

Marley holds up her dress against herself, and looks up at the two people sitting in front of her, raising an eyebrow at them.  
"Cute," Sugar grins, clapping.  
"A dress," Sam nods. Marley and Sugar both shoot him a look. "What? What am I supposed to say? I'm sure you'll look great and stuff," he nods. "Isn't this Kitty's job, I feel like I'm intruding or something, you know I'm too big to fill her shoes, not to mention I'd never be able to walk in them… it's just weird okay."  
"You done being a freak now?" Sugar rolls her eyes and stands up next to Marley. "You're gonna look amazing okay, I'm sure of it. The bluey-green thing is like perfect for you, uber adorable, super classy and totally you. I can have my stylist do your hair if you want?"  
Marley and Sam exchange a quick glance about Sugar's suggestion. "I think I'll be alright, thank you though Sugar, for the offer," she smiles.

…

"Hey so you know how I take tables for you sometimes right?" Beauden quickly rushes up to Marley, lightly grabbing her arm.  
"Yeah," she nods.  
"Okay could you maybe please take a table for me?"  
"Yeah I can… why do you need me to?"  
"It's Cory, I'm sure he's gonna do something stupid, normally I wouldn't let you near him, but I tripped him on our run this morning in front of some girls when he was trying to show off," he chuckles slightly.  
"You'd do that to your best friend?" Marley laughs.  
"No my best friend is Israel, but he's kinda gone a-wall you know," he shrugs. "So please?"  
"I guess I can, as long as it doesn't kill me."  
"Well for the record I hope it doesn't," he smiles. Beauden wasn't about to admit it, but he was just a little bit excited to be going to the dance, but only because he was going to the dance with Marley, and well because there was no Rugby on (between the four of them they'd managed to find a way to watch it, a little later than New Zealand, but still the Hurricanes winning streak was nothing to joke about, or miss.) But yeah the dance didn't really sound all that bad, just because he didn't go to his year 12 or year 13 ball it didn't mean he didn't want to. He wanted to go, they would have been fun, and he wouldn't have lost a girlfriend on each occasion for having not gone. Nieve and Grace both broke up with him at respecting times around Ball time of year because he didn't go.  
_Beauden had started dating Grace at the end of year 11, over the summer and into the New Year, school started and everything was going great. Her birthday in March, his in May, then June rolled around. By then they'd met each other's families and said the big words, done some things and what not. He was sure she got how important Rugby was to him: evidently she did not. Beauden had two choices, Club Game or the School Ball with Grace. He picked to play in the Club Game and she was of course upset. They did last a couple more months though but she never got over it and decided to break up with him. He'd tried to explain to her that scouts would be at that game "You're a year 12 Beauden; they're not looking for un-educated pricks."  
She was wrong, he was playing for the junior All Blacks Under 20's team by the end of the year.  
Nieve was a little different. She was more attracted to him because of the whole rugby thing. He was a pretty big deal in their school. She loved going to the games, she loved the attention of being with Beauden. It was all going well they met each other's families, celebrated his birthday together, hers wasn't until July. They didn't say the big words, then again they'd only been together a few months, but they had done some things. Around June she started only talking about the ball, how she'd bought him a matching tie and everything. Beauden kept trying to tell her that he had a tournament game that weekend with the Under 20's team. Eventually she found out from Grace (who was just being spiteful). Nieve got incredibly mad with him for lying, when technically her never had and she breaks up with him. She broke up with him for doing exactly what attracted her to him in the first place._

It was different with Marley. He felt like she was the kind girl he would have been able to tell, even if she wasn't a big sports fan. She wouldn't have gotten mad, because she was just too nice like that. The thing is this time he was actually making a real effort, going to this dance. Mind you he wasn't able to play Rugby anymore, but the thing is that injury brought him to America, practically brought him to Marley, he would have never met her if he hadn't have wrecked the disc in his back.

"Hey Beauden?"  
Beauden quickly turns to Marley. "Hey yeah?" he smiles a little.  
"Can I get a lift, it's just kind getting dark," she points toward the window in the kitchen.  
"Yeah of course," he nods "You didn't even have to ask, you could have just gotten into my car and I would have just taken you." He smiles, "Home, I would have taken you home," he adds quickly with a slight chuckle.  
Marley smiles up at him. "Thanks."  
"No problem."

* * *

**A/N: If you have any questions, feel free to ask, I promise I won't bite ;)**

**Please review and I'll try my best to update sooner rather than later!**


End file.
